Lost It All
by Stephycats7785
Summary: When Alice kills herself because of how she is treated in school Jasper vows revenge. He does not think it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lost It All**

**Rating: M for violence in later chapters**

**Pairing: Past Jasper/Alice**

**Summary: When Alice kills herself because of how she is treated in school Jasper vows revenge. He does not think it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Why did you do it Alice?" My voice was rough and raw from crying.

I am not sure how long it has been since I buried her deep in the woods since she had no family that would claim her and no friends and I couldn't afford a proper funeral. I wouldn't let them cremate her and I had claimed the body. She would rest forever in our spot and if I could I would have died with her. As it was I was having hard enough time not digging up the freshly placed dirt so I could lie with her.

"_Would you love me if I was pretty and perfect like my sisters?" Her voice had cracked through the phone and I could barely make out her words._

"_Where are you?" I needed to get to her before she did something stupid. The torment from the bitch posse must have extra intense today. "You are perfect Alice and if I wanted your sisters I would be engaged to them and not you. You are the one I love darlin'."_

"_I'm sorry I can't be what you need Jasper. I love you more than you will ever know, but I can't do this anymore. I am not strong enough to do this." A click indicated she had hung up and I had no idea those were the last words she would ever speak to me._

"I loved you just the way you were." I whispered placing my palms flat against the earth where she lies in a forever sleep. "Why would you listen to those whores over your own fiancée? I tried to tell you time and time again they were jealous of you. They wanted to make you feel worthless because they knew no matter how hard they tried they would never compare to you. I should have seen it coming since you were acting weird for days. I should have known you remembered where I hid my gun."

_I searched every place I could think of and still I couldn't find her. Where would Alice go? I knew her better than I knew myself and eventually I had the sudden urge to go to the high school. It was where all her problems had started and I wouldn't be surprised if she went back there. If my Alice was going to make a dramatic gesture she would make sure it had meaning. She never did anything half assed and that is one of the many things I loved about her. _

_As I ran down the first hallway after entering the long since emptied school building I could see her past the second set of double doors. She was blurry looking due to the glass and I could not make out what exactly she was doing. It was when I saw the blurred metal object in her hand that I started running as fast as I could. "Alice!"_

_Just as I started running once more I heard a loud bang followed by a scream. I shoved the double wide doors open and froze. She was laying there with half of her face an unrecognizable mess of blood, flesh, and hair. No movement came from her chest to indicate her breathing. I fell down next to her on my knees and gently lifted her bloody head in to my lap. I saw my gun lying next to her on the ground and I picked it up. I held the black device to my head and closed my eyes before pulling the trigger. Nothing happened even though I kept on clicking the trigger waiting to be able to follow Alice. What else was I supposed to do?_

"_Come on damn it! Alice, Alice, Alice, I want to be with you. Why would you leave me?" After about the eleventh time I realized there had only been one bullet. My fiancée had known I would try to follow her in death and she had also made sure that I would not succeed. She wanted me to live on when I all wanted was to join her. _

_I threw the gun across the room in my anger and gently set what was left of my loves head on the cold and now blood red tile floor. I pressed my lips to hers as I sent my breath in to her lungs and started chest compressions. Deep down I knew they would have no effect and yet I had to try something, anything to keep her with me. "Baby please, please, open your eyes! Come on you can't leave me Alice! You promised we would be together forever. This doesn't seem like forever to me. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Come on Ali open your beautiful eyes for me. Don't leave me Alice. Stay with me! Alice…Alice…Alice…"_

_I have no idea how long I had stayed in this position with the love of my life. I must have stayed there for hours trying to revive her. I continued long after I knew she wouldn't be opening her eyes ever again or telling me she loved me. I simply kept working on her because there was nothing else I could do. This was the only hope I had even if it were a hopeless situation. It was the janitor who found me and called the police as he pulled me away from her body. I screamed the whole way to the station and then everything went black as a needle was shoved in my arm._

Feeling very heavy I let myself fall face first in to the dirt. "I can't do this without you baby. You are the only reason I have to live in this world and now you're gone. I swear that I will do whatever it takes to make this world tremble for your loss. I will kill every one of those bitches who took you away from me. I will make this world cower for taking someone as pure and wonderful as you only to take you out of it so quickly. Yes, that is exactly what I will do. I will make this world scream because if I have to suffer then so does every other single person in this world. I won't be the only one who has lost it all."

**AN: My cousin and I decided to write this story together. It will not be a super long story and this came to mind because we both love Criminal minds and well we love the episode with Jackson Rathbone. This is just the introduction and other chapters will be longer.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The smoke from my cigarette curled up and around my face before being carried off by the wind. If Alice were here then she would be lecturing me about quitting, but now she was gone and there was nothing to stop me from indulging in my favorite habit. Maybe it would help kill me quicker because honestly I didn't have anything to live for anymore. Of course I needed to live long enough to make them all pay and so dying would have to wait until I made them all bleed and pray for death which I would starting with Isabella Swan.

I could see her from my position of standing across the street. I had been here for hours and each day I would come to figure out her routine. Now that I had it figured out it was the perfect time to take my revenge. What better place to take her life than the one place which meant so much to her? Her mother's ballet studio which brought her so much joy would be the place she felt the most fear and pain as well. It was fitting in my mind.

After finishing my cigarette I stepped on the butt before crossing the street. The area was mostly empty since all of the shops were closing and people had started to head home to be with their families. I envied those people for having what I did not. The only family I had was now six feet under and she had taken my soul with her. Pulling my hood up I opened the door to the studio and stepped inside. I made sure to lock the door behind me. I had studied this place from end to end so I knew the front door was the only exit. They had no back entrance and so there would be no escape for the girl who had taken away everything which meant anything to me.

I saw her closing up without realizing I had entered. She had her Ipod on as she danced around the room picking up different things and putting them back in their proper place. A flash of Alice dancing as she cooked breakfast popped in to my head and I felt my heart breaking all over again. She would never dance for me again. She had been such a good dancer she could have pursued it as a career. She had been planning to when we were younger, but then the bullying had started and any self-confidence she'd had was shattered. She never felt good enough and those girls at school only made her feel worse. Over the years she had become a shell of her former self until she couldn't take it anymore. Nothing I had done could draw her back out.

I stood there in my same spot directly behind Bella as she danced. When she twirled around she nearly dropped everything she had been holding in her arms when she saw me. Her free hand flew to her chest where her heart was. Maybe I would start there and cut her heart out while she was still alive. "Jasper you scared me!"

She smiled though I did not return it. Everyone knew the only reason she had tormented my Alice so much was because she fancied me. She had wanted my attention and now she would get it, but not in the way she wanted. I tilted my head as I looked her over. "I'll never understand why she was so insecure when it came to you. You were nothing compared to Alice. She was my sunlight and now all that surrounds me is darkness."

I could tell Bella was nervous as she reached out to place her hand on my shoulder. She tried to look concerned, but her expression could not hide the satisfaction she felt over having me here with her. "I heard about Alice and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

I laughed once and placed one of my hands over hers. "Why are you sorry? This is what you wanted isn't it? For years you did whatever you could to get her out of the way. Do you know she cried for days whenever you called her fat? She stopped eating for a month until I had to force her. All she ever wanted was for you to like her. I will never understand why she wanted to be friends with someone like you. Even dead she more the woman than you will ever be. Don't tell me you are sorry when you are the one who did this to her."

"I never wanted her to kill herself. Nobody knew she was so sensitive and we never asked her to take her own life. People get bullied every single day and they don't kill themselves. You can't blame me because that little freak-" She never finished what she wanted to say because I used my hand that was resting over the one she had on my shoulder to twist her wrist up and back until I could both hear and feel the bones snap. She let out a pained scream and for a split second the pain in my chest seemed to lighten. "Jasper what are you doing? That hurts! Please, please stop!"

I let go of her hand and watched her run towards to storage closet. I could have stopped her if I desired to do so, but I wanted terror to consume her. I walked with slow steps towards her hiding place. I made sure my footsteps were deliberate and loud so she would know I was coming. I caught sight of the axe next to the fire extinguisher and I used my elbow to break the glass of the case before grabbing it in both of my hands. I let the sharp end scrape against the wall as I got closer and closer. When I stood in front of the door I used all of my strength to haul the axe up and over my head before letting it collide with the wood of the door.

"You did that to her! Come on out! Get out here!" Blow after blow I brought the axe down against the door as pieces of wood flew in every direction. I could hear her inside screaming and begging for a forgiveness she would never receive. "I won't let you get away with that! You took her from me! I loved her and you couldn't handle it! You want to face the beast then face me! Let me show you what it is like when someone fights back!"

I eventually got the door down and saw Bella curled in the corner. I could have easily hacked her to pieces and yet in my mind that was too good for her. It would be quick and I wanted her to suffer as she rightly deserved. Grabbing her by the elbow I hauled her to her feet before tossing out of what remained of the door. Her back met one of the many mirrors in this place and it shattered as she fell to the floor and rolled. I saw blood leaking from some cuts on her hands. It wasn't enough and I would make sure all the blood left her body. It would bring some color in to my life. Most likely it would be the only good thing she accomplished in her short life.

Reaching in to my pocket I pulled out my digital camera. It had been a gift from Alice and I planned to use it so I could record my revenge. I turned it on and went to the video recorder setting before pressing play. "I thought that since you are such a good actress we could record our time together. Feel free to scream all you want."

"Jasper, please don't do this!" She cried as she stumbled to her knees. Her eyes were filled with tears. I thought it was only fair she cried for all the tears she caused Alice to shed. "I never thought she would kill herself. We were only playing around with her!"

"Is this the sort of thing you find funny? Do you know that she started cutting herself about two years ago? I came home to find her arms all sliced up after Sophmore prom. It was when you guys pushed her in to a mud puddle when you saw her outside." The memory caused my anger to spike. "She saved for months for that dress and you ruined it. She cried for days before eventually cutting herself. Do you want to know what her cuts looked like? Here let me show you."

Grabbing her arm I picked up one of the many pieces of glass and drew it across her pale skin. It ran down from her elbow to her wrist. I made sure not to make it too deep because I did not want her bleed out yet. I would save that for later. Next I made little crisscross patterns over the longer cut and watched dark red gather up in to small balls before leaking down her arm and dropping to the floor like freshly shed tears.

Bella screamed with each cut. "Alice wouldn't want you to do this and you know it."

I backhanded her for that comment. What did she know about Alice? "You don't know anything about what she would or would not want!"

"I know she was a good person and I'm sorry for what we did." Her bottom lip quivered as I backhanded her again. "I'll do whatever you want if you just stop before you do something you will regret. We can say this never happened. You know I am clumsy and I'll tell people I fell or something. Please Jasper I will do whatever you want. I'll do anything and I mean anything if you do the right thing."

"You don't have anything I want." I snapped raising my hand and jabbing the glass shard in to her thigh. I held the camera up to get a good shot of her face. "Tell her you are sorry. Apologize for the way you treated her."

"Alice I am so sorry for what I have done. I never meant anything I said or did. You weren't fat nor were you ugly. You were one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. You were smart too and I think I was intimidated because of you. I wanted to be more like you. I am truly sorry for what I have done. I hope that wherever you are you can forgive me." She wiped her eyes as she finished her speech. Maybe she meant it or maybe she didn't. It didn't matter though because Alice had always been the forgiving one and I would never forgive her. "There I did what you wanted."

"Maybe you can beg her forgiveness in death." I told her watching her eyes widen before I hit her.

At first it started as a slap and then I went to full blown punches. She tried to crawl away, but I kept pulling her back and soon enough she no longer tried to get away. Her face was all blood and skin meshed together in some weird work of art. My Alice had always told me I was a talented artist and right now I believed her. This was probably my best work of art. Bella's hands twitched and eventually I knew she could no longer feel my punches.

I wrapped my fingers around her throat wanting to be done with this. Her hands weakly raised as she tried to claw at my hands. I could feel her nails scraping in to the skin of my hands, but I brushed them to the side and went back to choking her. After a few minutes no more movement came from her body and I checked for her a pulse to make sure she was dead. Here wide and dead eyes stared at me as I continued ahead with my plan.

When I was sure I stood up and pulled a lighter and lighter fluid from my pocket. I needed to burn the evidence of my having ever been here. After covering her body in the liquid I set the axe back in its case and splashed some of lighter fluid in various places before crouching down and using my lighter to set the liquid alight. Smoke filled my lungs as I pulled my hood up over my face before walking out the door. That had gone well and I could feel myself smiling, one down and three more to go.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I actually enjoyed killing Bella in this chapter as did my cousin. In the next chapter you will get a flashback to when Jasper found Alice after she cut herself. It kind of gives you more insight to their relationship and such and how the tormenting really affected her. Anyways, let us know if you all liked this chapter or not! Have a happy and safe New Years.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback-_

I was fucking exhausted from working my double shift at the bar where I was janitor. Cleaning up vomit and various alcohols was not my idea of a fun day, but it brought the money needed to pay for the apartment Alice and I shared together. Neither of us had been born in to rich families and let's face it our family members could care less about us. It didn't matter to me anyways because Ali was the only family I would ever need. I would work all day and night if I had to in order to make a life for us. Still, I was dead on my feet and I had a Spanish paper due in the morning and not enough energy to write it. Oh well, it would not be the first time I got a zero on a paper. Hopefully my teacher Ms. Harris would be lenient as she had in the past and let me make it up. She understood our situation and always did whatever she could to help me out.

I used my key to unlock the apartment door. We always kept it locked even when someone was home because we did not live in the best neighborhood and being robbed when someone was home would be one of the better things which could happen. It had gotten so bad that I had been forced to buy a gun in order to keep Alice and I safe. I didn't usually keep it loaded, but it is not like the people who broke in would know that. Shaking my head opened the door and stepped inside happy to see all our crappy second hand furniture was still here. It had taken me months to replace all the old stuff that had been stolen. Knowing I did not have a disaster to deal with brought me a small amount of relief. All I wanted was to find Alice and curl up next to her as I surrendered to sleep.

"Darlin' are you here?" I called out when she did not rush to greet me as per our usual routine. Setting my bag on the floor next to the door I stepped further in to the apartment. I could feel that something was off and yet I was unable to figure out exactly what it was. "Alice?"

A noise from the bathroom caught my attention and I grinned. Maybe Alice was going to surprise me with nice hot bath. She always worried that I would work myself to death and so sometimes she would surprise me with a hot bath and massage. Slipping my jacket off, I tossed it to the back of the couch before quickly striding towards our bathroom. For a shitty apartment it sure had a nice tub. It was probably the only redeeming feature about this place. Well that and the fact I lived with Alice. Just the thought of her could brighten my darkest days. I am not sure what I would do without her.

The closer I got to the bathroom the more I felt as if this was not a happy surprise. I could feel my heart clench when I heard sobbing from inside. Oh god, what had those whores at school done now? Couldn't they just leave us alone? Why did they feel need to torment my little Alice when they could be tormenting someone else? She had never done anything to them and yet they on insist on taking the strong and confident girl I had met and breaking her down until she was a shell of her former self. Taking a deep breath and readying myself for whatever waited behind the door I pushed it open.

What I found inside had my heart shattering. Alice was on the floor her small form swallowed up by her sophomore prom dress. The same dress she had saved for month's to buy because she wanted it to be special. The same dress which had been ruined when Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley pushed her in to a mud puddle when she went outside for some air. I had found her sobbing a half hour later covered in mud as she used napkins to try and clean the mud and dirt off. Ms. Harris had found her and then come to find me. Our sophomore prom had not turned out as I had hoped.

Her dirty prom dress was not the only thing covering Alice. There was blood all over the floor and her as well. One of my broken razors lay next to her forgotten for the time being. Tears poured down her face as I watched reach for the razor again as she looked up at me. "They were right! I'm a freak and I couldn't even kill myself right! I mess up everything and I will do the same to you if you stick around. I've already ruined your life. If it weren't for me you would be with some other girl and I bet her family would love her and so you wouldn't have to work yourself to the bone in order to pay for an apartment that even bums would reject."

When she brought the razor down in the direction of her left arm I reacted and rushed to her side. It was easy to get the razor from her bloody hands since it was all slippery and soaked with her blood. I did end up cutting my hand by accident, but it was better than allowing her to hurt herself again. I snatched a washcloth off of the counter and placed it to her bleeding arms. Long and jagged gashes went from her elbow to her wrist. She would probably need stitches, but if I took her to the E.R. they would have her committed for trying to kill herself like they had when she tried to overdose on the Vicodin I had been prescribed for pain when I hurt my back at work.

"If I wasn't with you then I would die alone." I told her as I tried to stop the bleeding. As much as I wanted to take her to a doctor to have her wounds looked at I knew that I couldn't. I had promised her that I would never let them put her in the hospital again and so that meant I would be taking care of her. I would never let them take her away from me. "I know we don't have much Ali, but I don't care because we have each other and for me that is enough. I don't care what everyone at school says Alice. Happiness is created by being surrounded by those you love and I love you. You weren't really going to leave me here alone were you? We made a pact to stick together and you have to keep your promise."

"I would never hurt you." She whispered wrapping her arms around my neck as I lifted her up bridal style and carried her in to our room. I wanted to get her tucked in to bed before I went to clean up the bathroom and get the first aid kit.

"When you hurt yourself you hurt me." I responded and kissed the top of her head. "When you are in pain I am in pain as well I wish you could see that. Promise me that you won't pull something like this again."

She looked down at the bed and I knew that her heart would not be in the promise. "I promise not to cut myself again."

"Good." I said before hurrying to get the first aid kit. When she was all patched up I decided I would clean the bathroom in the morning. For now I just wrapped my arms around her waist and held her as we slept. I would have to do something nice to cheer her up. Maybe I would get her a puppy since she had seen one she fell in love with at the animal shelter last week when she volunteered. Yes, first thing in the morning I would go pick up the golden retriever puppy with the little money I had saved. I had been planning to use it to take her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, but this would be better. I pulled her close as I felt darkness take over. "Don't ever leave me Alice."

TBC…

**AN: We hope that you all liked this chapter. You got a little insight in to the life Alice and Jasper had. We will eventually put in happy moments, but we thought that it was important to show this. Let us know what you think about this chapter and if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Even though Bella Swan's funeral was today the sun was shining brightly overhead. It was one of the nicest days Forks Washington had seen in years. I knew that it to be because Alice was smiling down on me from Heaven. She was pleased with what I had done and this was her way of showing me I needed to continue to avenge her death. The reason I say Alice is in Heaven and not Hell is because I don't see her death as a suicide. Those girls from school forced her hand and I think of her death as murder. I had only been righting a wrong which had occurred. I was fixing fates mistake and I would continue to do so until the women who should be dead were.

The only reason I was even at the funeral today was so no one would become suspicious. Most everyone from school was here and if I hadn't shown up someone may have put two and two together. I couldn't seem to stop rubbing my hands together. Since I had killed Bella I had a habit of washing my hands whenever I could to be sure there was no blood on my skin. I knew that I had gotten it all off, but I kept feeling as if it were still there. My hands always felt sticky with her warm blood and nothing I did could get rid of the feeling. It was invisible and yet it would always be there staining my soul.

I stood in the back of the crowd as far away from the coffin as I could. I kept looking around because I felt as if someone was watching me. That was silly since all eyes were turned to the Preacher as he talked about good people dying too young and how Bella would be missed. I continued to rub my hands together as he spoke and felt anger building up slowly. Nobody would miss Bella if they knew the truth. She did not deserve this funeral. She deserved to be buried in the woods in an unmarked grave like my Alice was. She did not deserve all the flowers and the beautiful angel tombstone.

With a shake of my head I pulled out a cigarette while reaching in to my other pocket for my zippo Alice had gotten me last Christmas. As I put the cigarette in my mouth and raised my hands to my mouth I saw them covered and dripping with blood. I gasped and almost dropped the lighter. This couldn't be real. The blood couldn't be there. I quickly shut my eyes before counting to three and opening them again. To my relief my hands were clean of any blood. They were the pale white I was used to. It had just been my imagination working overtime.

I don't remember the rest of the funeral. I think I may have zoned out during the speeches given by her loved ones. All I could do was rub my hands together and think of Alice until it was time for the wake at Chief Swan's house. I had not originally planned on going, but then I remembered that I had to because if I did not show up there would be suspicion and there was no way I would allow myself to be caught before I had completed what needed to be done. So after the funeral I headed towards my motorcycle. I silently reminded myself to come back here later this evening so that I would be able to take some of the flowers to bring to Alice's grave. I couldn't afford to buy any and Bella certainly did not deserve them.

The ride to Charlie Swan's house was a quick one. The whole town was there and people kept coming over to me and trying to start conversation even though I was in no mood to talk. I went through the motions though and said and did all the right things. Eventually Charlie himself came over his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Jasper, I am glad you came here today. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Alice. I was planning to come to the funeral, but then I heard there wasn't going to be one."

"I couldn't afford one." I told him bluntly while trying to remain polite. Charlie had only ever been kind to Alice and me so in his time of grief I would try to do the same even though I hated his daughter and was the one who had killed her. "I had her cremated though. I wanted you to know that I am sorry for your loss. I know you loved your daughter very much. I heard there was a fire or something is that right?"

The older man nodded as pain filled his expression. "Yes, apparently it looks like she had been smoking and forgot to put the cigarette out. She must not have realized until it was too late. The funny thing is that I did not even know she had taken up smoking. I always told her how dangerous it could be and I guess she just did not want to listen. I have to go see some of the other guests here, but I wanted to let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to then you are welcome here Jasper. I always liked Alice and I never understood why she and my daughter were not friends."

I nodded and watched him walk away before letting out a sigh of relief. I was getting ready to leave when I heard the familiar voice of Jessica Stanley. She was standing in a corner between Angela and Lauren. "I can't believe Bella would be selfish and die since she knows how much I hate wearing the color black. Well that is Bella for you, she always was selfish. The only reason I am here is because my parents made me come. I could be at the beach today and instead I am cramped up in this small house trying to pretend I am not bored out of my mind."

I could feel my hands curl to fists at my side. Jessica Stanley had been the ring leader of the group of girls who drove Alice to kill herself. She could have stopped all the torment if she wanted to and yet she had done nothing. In fact she encouraged it and I knew she would be my next target. She probably should have been my first, but I had gone with Bella since she was the one who tormented Alice the most. Jessica controlled her minions though and Bella never would have tormented Alice had Jessica told her to stop. Yes, Jessica would be the next to go. Now all I had to do was think of a plan and get her alone. I would make her death ten times worse than Bella Swan's. I would take the Queen off of her throne and watch her kingdom destroy itself.

TBC…

**AN: We hope that you all liked this chapter. We thought it was important to show the funeral and how Jasper was kind of paranoid. In the next chapter there is going to be a flashback of Jasper and Alice having their first date. Let us know what you think about that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Flashback to Alice and Jasper's first date-_

I fiddled nervously with the daisies in my hand as I knocked on the door the apartment Alice lived in with her grandmother. A rat scurried over the toe of my shoe and I quivered in disgust. Alice was probably the sweetest girl I knew and her grandmother was great for taking her when her parents abandoned her to run off to wherever the hell they had ended up, but she was a little old lady living on pension and the conditions they could afford to live in where not cut out for a homeless man. I tried to help out when I could because Alice was my friend and my half-brother did odd jobs around the apartment for them, but neither Alice nor her gram would take any money I offered even if it weren't much.

Alice's grandmother opened the door with a wide smile. Martha Glasscock was a sweet woman and always had a cookie for me whenever I showed up at her place expected or not. As if on cue she pulled out a chocolate chip cookie which happened to be my favorite and handed it to me. "You are five minutes early and Alice is panicking. She went in to her room to check over her dress which I may add she made herself and make sure her makeup is perfect."

I smiled and stepped in to the apartment as I looked down at the flowers in my hand. I took two of them and handed them to Martha who smiled again. I wished I had been able to afford something more, but I didn't have a lot of money and the little I had I'd used to buy the food we would be eating at the park. It wasn't an ideal first date, but it is what I could afford and Alice had been thrilled by the idea. I was lucky that she enjoyed the simple things in life. It was one of the many things which had caused me to fall in love with her in the first place.

"I am sure she looks beautiful the way she is." I said looking at the door to Alice's bedroom which in reality was a large closet that had been converted in to a bedroom for her. "She always worries about that stuff and I try to tell her she is perfect just the way she is."

It was that moment Alice came out of her room wearing a bright red knee length dress that tied in the back leaving her shoulders bare. Her short hair had been styled with little red and white bows and she had on a pair of red strappy sandals. One look in her in her direction caused my breath to get lodged in my throat. She looked stunning and I hoped she knew it too, but knowing Alice she was probably worried her outfit was not up to first date standards. I walked over to her and raised her hand to my lips. If there was one thing I knew about Alice it was that she was a romantic at heart.

"You look gorgeous Ali." I told her before letting go of her hand and handing her the bunch of flowers. "Does the beautiful lady like her flowers?"

Alice pressed her nose to the flowers and I could see a wide smile take up her face as she went in to the small kitchen to find a vase for them. "They are beautiful! I love daisies better than roses because anyone can get roses. Daises are beautiful because they are not traditional pretty you know what I mean?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder when she finally came back over. "Well then they have something in common with you."

"You are totally sweet Jasper Hale and if you are not careful I may just fall for you yet." She grinned and kissed my cheek before looking at her grandmother who had gone in to a coughing fit. Her expression changed in to one of concern. "Gram you told me you would have the doctor check out the cough for you. It seems to be getting worse and not better."

The older woman waved her hand dismissively. "You worry too much honey. I promise that it is nothing to worry about."

When she started coughing again I saw blood on her napkin. This time I was worried because that couldn't be normal. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? I really don't mind if you need to go."

"And ruin your date?" Martha dabbed at her lips. "I will not have such a thing happen. You two are worrying over nothing."

"This is not nothing grandma." Alice insisted helping her to the couch so she would be able to sit down.

I frowned and came to stand next to Alice. "Alice is right Martha. You shouldn't be alone until you have a doctor take care of your cough. Alice and I are going to have our picnic right here. I brought enough food for everyone and we can even watch a movie. Now don't you start to be stubborn and tell us we need to go because we are not going anywhere. I will just go downstairs to grab the food and be right back up."

Alice followed me to the door. "Are you sure you want to stay? I understand if you want to go home or go out with your friends and I won't hold it against you if you want to leave. I am not going to make you stay here, but I can't leave her like this. I am worried about her. She has been sick for weeks and refuses to see a doctor."

Reaching out to touch her cheek I leaned in to kiss her softly and she looked surprised. "Why would I want to leave? This is our first date and nothing could ruin it as long as I am with you."

TBC…

**AN: So that is the flashback of their first date. My cousin and I thought it would be interesting if it went this way and we hope that you all agree. Anyways, let us know if you liked it or not. In the next chapter Jessica dies and so I hope you are all looking forward to that. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

For three days I sat in the tiny crappy apartment I had shared with my Alice as I planned out the torture of Jessica to a t since I did not want to take risks of anything going wrong. When I had killed Bella my motivation had been blinded by rage more than anything else and so her death had been quicker than I originally planned. I wanted to make sure that this time I remained in control so that I could ensure Jessica's pain and suffering. She needed to pay for what she had done and after a lot of thinking I came up with the perfect plan to get revenge for what she had done to Alice. She had taken away the most important thing in my life from and so I would do the same with her.

It was a genius plan actually if I said so myself. I had been so set on killing everything that had hurt my fiancée leading to her suicide that I had lost track of the bigger picture. I had been so hell bent on taking their lives that I forgot this was about hurting them as badly as they had done my angel. It came to me randomly while I was looking at some old pictures of Alice and I. Jessica and her group of bitches had driven Alice to insanity by stripping her of her self-esteem piece by piece. With each hurtful comment a piece of my beautiful girl seemed to wither and die. Those girls had driven her to take her own life by taking away her self-confidence and so I would do the same to Jessica. I would take away the most important thing in her life.

At first I wasn't sure what was most important to Jessica that I could actually take away. Taking away her popularity seemed silly because in the long run it wouldn't scar her permanently. Then it came to me in a dream. I think my Alice sent me the dream because she wanted to help me. I knew then that what I was doing was definitely the right thing. Alice _wanted _me to do this for her. She needed to be avenged. Why else would she come to me with this amazing idea in my dreams? My little pixie was still with me in death even though she couldn't be in life and I would make sure that I pleased her spirit so that she would _never _leave me. We were going to be together forever despite what those sluts had done to her.

Anyways I am getting a bit off track. As I had been saying, it was a dream in which my little pixie visited me that the idea came to me. I had been pondering for days what would hurt the ring leader bitch more than anything and I felt so stupid for not noticing it before. Jessica had to be the vainest person I had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life. All she cared about happened to be her looks. That girl always had a mirror attached to her hand and a day didn't go by that I did not see her checking herself out in a mirror or badmouthing girls prettier than her in order to make herself feel better. That had been the case with Alice. Jessica had been intimidated by her beauty knowing that she could never measure her and because of that she decided to torment Alice making my angel think that she was ugly and would never be good enough. Now I was going to do the exact same thing to Jessica.

Death would be too easy for someone like her. She needed to suffer for the rest of her life by knowing that when people looked at her all they saw was a freak and monster. She needed to live with the fact that whatever small bit of beauty she may have possessed had been ripped out of her grasp. I would make sure that people would never be able to forget about her once they laid eyes on her. Children would cry at the sight and end up going home having nightmares of the beast once known as Jessica Stanley. Men who would have once done anything to be with her would take one look at her run in the other direction. Everything she held dear would be gone and she would have to live knowing she was a monster. Jessica would live with everything she had done and that would be worse than death.

After I had decided what I would do to her I had set about getting the things I would need. Tape and chains to keep her tied up while I made her my project of living art and plastic that I could cover the floor in to ensure my safety from the acid I would be using. I had also done my research and decided on a few house hold cleaners that would work well in what I had planned. I knew that everything had to be perfect because I did not want to mess this up and have it so she ended up dying before she could suffer the hell that would be her life when I was finally done with her.

I would be starting this little project tomorrow in a cabin in the woods that had once belonged to my great grandfather. I wanted to take the whole weekend to make sure that Jessica was awake for every moment of torture. I knew that she would most likely pass out from pain once in a while since acid would basically be eating away certain pieces of her flesh. It would be better to make this last the weekend to ensure that my victim did not die of shock or something. Besides, art took time to be perfect and I planned for this to be the most perfect piece of art the world had ever or would ever see.

After making sure that I had everything packed for the next day I slid in to bed with a picture of Alice in my hands. I caressed the picture as I used to do with her face. "Don't worry Ali I swear that I am going to make her as ugly as she made you feel. I love princess and I will make them all pay. They will all suffer for what they did to you."

TBC…

**AN: I know it has been a while since I updated, but you have to remember I have a lot of stories I am working on plus my health issues are really bad right now and I am in an online school so I try to update, but sometimes it may take a while. So in this chapter my cousin and I thought it would be good to basically set up her torture in the next chapter. We wanted her to suffer more so than the others and for obvious reason. Anyways, let us know what you thought and if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It took me three days to gather up everything I would need in order to leave Jessica horribly disfigured so that she would have to live her life in the same way she had treated Alice. I thought it only fair and in my mind she deserved nothing less. I had found the perfect place to hold my little makeover as well. In the woods behind the old school which had burned down years before there was a log cabin that was falling apart and long since been abandoned and I knew it would work well for what I had in mind. Inside of the small cabin I had set up mirrors all over so when I was finished she'd be forced to see the new her. That would most likely hurt her more than anything else. I'd also left all my supplies there as well.

Abducting Jessica had been a lot easier than I had first anticipated. She always went for a jog in the morning when everyone was still asleep. I had started watching her in order to get a good idea of her daily routine. I had never considered Jessica Stanley to be one of those girls who considered themselves to be athletic, but I must have lucked out because I soon learned that every morning before the sun had even risen she would jog for a mile before turning around to come home. It had been almost too easy to snatch her up in the earlier hours of the morning and I have to admit that a part of me wished she had put up more of a fight. Still I suppose I should be grateful I had no problem snatching her up from under the noses of her oblivious and still sleeping neighbors. A little chloroform and she was out like a light. If anyone had seen though I knew they hadn't they would think she had passed out from exhaustion and nothing more. Nobody would have to clue as to what really happened to her until it was too late.

Currently I was waiting for her to wake up and find herself trapped in darkness because of the blind that was being used not only to hide my identity from her, but also to make sure her eyes did not get damaged from the torture I was going to inflict on her. I wanted this bitch to be able to see what I'd done to her. I wanted to make sure she had to suffer when she saw that I had made her just as ugly on the outside as she happened to be on the inside. I had never found her attractive, but other men had and I would fix that problem soon enough.

_I think she is about to wake up Jazz. _Even though I couldn't see her I knew that my Alice was with me because I could hear her in my head almost as if she was standing right next to me whispering my ear. _Remember when she locked me in the girls changing rooms and had her little posse hold me down so they could chop off my hair? I think that you should start with her hair. It is one of the most important things to her and she doesn't deserve such pretty hair. After all she took away the most important thing in your life away I think it only fair that you do the same to her._

"I promise I will." I replied and took a step closer to Jessica who was starting to come to.

I figured I would help the process along and so I slapped her which officially caught her attention real quick. "Whose there? What is going on? Why can't I move? Why can't I see? Is this some sort of sick joke? You better let me go because I have a boyfriend who is big and strong and he will kick your ass!"

I clicked on the voice disorder and laughed. "You think I am scared of Mike Newton? He is a joke and I would be surprised if he could throw a decent punch. Besides that I can't let you go yet. We haven't had our fun yet."

I could tell she was scared because her voice shook when she spoke. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No I am not going to kill you. That would be letting you off too easy for your sins." I replied putting on thick rubber gloves and opening one of the white buckets filled with a type of acid I couldn't pronounce correctly. I pulled it over to where she was sitting and untied one of her hands catching it quickly as she tried to hit me. "Do you want to play a game? We used to love games you know? She would always hide and I would find her. I think she wanted me to find her because she never hid anywhere that would have been hard to locate. Then one day she wasn't there anymore and our games were over so I had to come up with some new ones and you are going to play with me. The name of this game is tell me when it hurts."

Before she had a chance to say anything I dipped right hand in to the acid reveling in her screams of pain as the liquid ate away at her flesh and left behind burns that would never completely heal. "Please stop! Please! I haven't done anything to deserve this."

"Liar!" I scream grabbing her by the jaw and forcing her mouth open. "I think I need to burn that treacherous tongue right out of your dirty mouth you little whore!"

That is exactly what I did when I grabbed a small water bottle full of the same acid which filled the bucket. I squirted some in to her mouth and was pleased to hear her gurgle in pain and watch as blood and bits of her tongue landed on the floor when she coughed. This was fun, but it was only the beginning and I was going to make sure our time together was unforgettable. I would do it for Alice.

_I know you will Jasper and I am so proud of you for doing this for me. Remember that I love you and if it wasn't for __**her **__you and I could have had our happily ever after._

TBC…

**AN: I know I haven't updated for a while, but my cousin and I finally got back to this story. Jasper doesn't kill Jessica for a reason and in the next chapter you find out exactly what he did to her when he visits her in the hospital. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight!

It had been thirty-six hours since I kidnapped Jessica Stanley and began my torture. So far she had lost her tongue, her hair, all of her fingers, one ear, and the only part of her lips that was left was muscle and nerves clinging to what remained of her horribly burned and scarred face. Her legs had third degree acid burns and they would have to be removed when someone found her. I had made sure she would never be able to let anyone know it was me. All I had to do now was take care of her eyes after making her see herself for the monster she was and then after that I would dump her off in the woods far from here before using her phone to call 911 which the cops would be able to trace and find her location. Of course I would be long gone by then planning things for my next target.

"Jessica," I smirked as I kind of sung her name and removed her blindfold. I was standing behind her with a mask covering my face so she would be unable to see me in the mirrors reflections. "I have finally finished with your transformation and it is time for you to see. Go ahead and open your eyes. I know you won't be able to tell me what you think of the new you considering you no longer have a tongue, but I think your eyes will tell me everything I want to know."

I watched with sickening glee as she opened her eyes slowly since the light was bright and she had been in the dark for the last few days. It didn't take her very to adjust to the lighting and when she saw what was left of her once beautiful face, a gargling sound came from her tongueless mouth. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and the salt in her tears burned painfully with every open wound they touched.

"What was that?" I asked as more noises came from her mouth. "I didn't quite catch that, and yet I think I know what you are trying to say and you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure to do this for you. I call this work of art inside out because now you look on the outside as ugly as you are on the inside."

Her reaction gave me joy and I could hear the ghost of Alice inside my mind praising my work. 'Oh Jazz, you did an amazing job. This is the best work of art I have ever seen from you! How I wish I could kiss you right now to show you how much I love what you've done for me so far. You know what you must do next don't you? You need to finish up here with her before going home and planning your next move. Remember, you have to make sure you leave nothing behind that can be traced back to you or else the cops will catch you and you'll never get to finish what you have already started.'

I turned my attention back to Jessica as I rolled my shoulders. "As much as I would love to stare at my handiwork for hours on end, there are other things I must attend to which are more important. I must do one thing though before we leave."

Moving to a table a few feet away, I picked up an eyedropper I had filled with bleach earlier while Jessica was still unconscious from the latest round of torture. "I know you have been wondering who I am since I first abducted you and so I am going to let you see before I blind you. Now it is obvious you will not be able to tell anyone who did this to you, but just to ensure your silence I will tell you this; I will be watching you and if you find a way to let anyone know who did this to you, I will come back for you before I cops can even think of coming back for me and I will inflict torture so severe this will look like nothing more than children's play."

Moving around so I was now standing in front of her, I pulled off the ski mask and shot her a wicked grin. "I bet you didn't see that one coming did you? I'm not surprised you didn't connect the dots after what happened to Isabella Swan; you never were the brightest bulb around. Now Alice would have figured it out. She was smart and beautiful and funny, but you took her away from me. She was my world and you drove her to the edge of insanity. You took the most important thing in my life and so I took you beauty, the one thing you treasured above all else, from you. It's only fair if you ask me. You got off light because what you took from me, well even if I tortured you every single day for the rest of your miserable life, it would never measure up to what I lost. Still, I will always gain pleasure knowing every day you are going to be reminded of the monster you are. People will shy away from you, children will cry, old friends will cringe with disgust when they see you and you will know what Alice felt; how you made her feel about herself."

As soon as my little speech was finished, I grabbed her chin with one hand while using two fingers to pry her eyes wide open before letting a few drops fall from the eye dropper. Gurgled screams echoed off the walls until the pain became to much to deal with and she finally passed out. At least I would be able to clean things up without hearing her whimpers and attempts of begging for mercy the best she could without a tongue and lips.

As I started to clean up the mess and erase any trace that I had ever been here, I stepped on what I thought was glass from the crunching sound, but when I looked down I saw it was actually a picture in a broken frame of a husband and wife holding a newborn child. Crouching down I picked up the picture and ran the fingers of my right hand along the image as I was sucked in to a memory I wished I could forget, but knew would always be there no matter how hard I tried to keep it at bay.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


End file.
